The Great Veteran - KanColl Fanfic
by NRP Guimaraes
Summary: Follow the daily life of Osaka, a little tug-boat who works around the Kure Naval Harbor, who accidentally discovers a couple of residents who don't really wish for their presence to be known. But curiosity can be overwhelming and Osaka won't give up without investigating, will she befriend them or stay at a distance? Rated T (as a precaution for the future, may go up in rating)
1. Ep1 - Intervention of Destiny

***Kure Naval Terminal***

 _It's a calm day… the wind was light and the ocean slowly swell's into small waves that gently bathe the shores… The sun comes up with majesty and delight… Yet the Naval Terminal is already frizzling with activity…_

"Hey! Get to the south end of the pier and prepare to tow any arriving cargo haulers." _– shouted the "Master of the Harbor". This loud but little tug-boat is called "Boss" by everyone, but he does not mind being called that… In fact, one would say he enjoys being called such…_

 _The morning may come slow, but bigger ships arrive to the Kure Naval Terminal in a few moments… Coal-ships, Container Ships, Petrol Tankers and other ships arrived, as the "little army" of tug-boats raced across the harbor to push them or to tow them to their respective piers for them to unload their cargos…_

 _Fairies race across the harbor and through the riggings of their respective ships to make checks, prepare cargo for unloading and maintaining their ship in top shape and also keeping them with company…_

 _Among this confusion, works a little tug-boat by the name of Osaka, and she is a very work-oriented ship-girl. She tows and pushes others to their respective moorings and still finds time to be the "star" of the Naval Terminal, always keeping the atmosphere up-beat and joyful ._

"Be carefull, dear! You don't want to age to quick and have to retire just yet." _– says from afar an old tanker, as he leaves the terminal to travel the Pacific all the way back to the US._

"Who me? Ah! As if!" _– Osaka shrugs off, with a smile and determined tone._

 _She then sails to the other side of the harbor to assist a Coal Transporter out of the anchorage and to get on the way…_

"Thank you! See ya' next month _!" – he waves her off, as he leaves the harbor, his fairies running about in his rigging making sure, the Coal Transporter has cleared the entry to the harbor…_

"See ya'! Come back any time!" _– She waves at him, from the entry of the port…_

 ***a few hours later***

 _After a few hours, it was about noon, so Osaka had her break, as all the other tug-boats of the Naval Terminal. Osaka comes out of the water, leaving her rigging in her designated anchorage… Without her rigging, she can relax and enjoy a couple of hours of downtime before being called for the afternoon shift…_

 _Osaka's wear is pretty standard: Black shoes, white stockings, with a knee long black skirt and a red short sleeved shirt, while wearing a reflector vest, over the shirt… She has dark brown eyes, and her brown hair is done in two small ponytails to the sides. She wears a cap with the identification of the Naval Terminal to identifier as a civilian ship who works the harbor…_

"Ah, finally! A little break. Now I just have to find something to keep me occupied for the next three hours _…" – Osaka thought to herself as she walked about the dock, taking off her cap to loosen her hair for a bit…_

 _As if by pure intervention of destiny, she overhears some ruckus coming from the south end of the docks…_

"Get out of the way, old geezer! We have to unload this cargo fast!" _– One of the dock workers berated a woman, who clearly roamed in the wrong side of the harbor…_

"I apologize; I seem to have lost my bearings…"

"Geez, just get out of the way. We are very busy, can you tell?" _– asked a young Container ship, annoyed that he couldn't unload his cargo because of the interruption._

 _Osaka went over and immediately fired off to the dock worker and the Container ship…_

"Hey! Leave her alone will ya'!? She's lost, so at least help her out!" _– Osaka berated…_

"No, no. There's no need, I will be off. I apologize once more for the inconvenience…"

"Yeah. Yeah. Just move already will ya'?" _– They pass alongside them as they move the cargo to the warehouse of the dock…_

"Jerks…" _– Osaka briefly glances at them with an annoyed expression –_ "Say… Are you lost? Can I help you with anything?" _– She turns around and asks the woman…_

"Oh, uhm… you see, I uhm…"

 _The woman seemed lost for words and genuinely confused as to where she was… This gave Osaka a brief moment to look the strange woman over… She is strangely… "Good looking" is what Osaka thought, as though the woman had some age to her, she still had very sweet and beautiful lines to her figure… She wears a black & white shirt with yellow trimming, black fingerless elbow gloves (also with yellow trimming. She also wears a white pleated skirt with black stripe along the brim. Lastly, she wears a black long jacket… She is very tall (taller than Osaka), has long raven like hair (though its color seems to be gradually degrading) and light-red eyes (tough Osaka guesses the color was also fading with age)… Also she has this strange headgear which looks like antennas or communication equipment, as the antennas point slightly back and to the sides… Osaka wonders if she's an old logistics ship or something like that, though the headgear does leave her a bit perplexed… "Looks military…" she thinks…_

"So hum… You need directions?" _– Osaka asks very bluntly…_

"Oh, right! No need, young one. I know my way back to the Northeastern side of the docks." _– The woman reply's with a heartwarming smile and says so with a gentle, but determined tone…_

"Yup, definitely military…" _– Osaka mumbles, as she remembers that the Northeastern side is connected to the Kure Naval Base and it's Military District…_

 _The woman smiles and directs her, a gentle look -_ "Well, I must be off, but thank you for your kindness, miss."

"Hum… yeah, sure. Any time… I guess…" _– Osaka answers a bit confused. The woman begins leaving towards the Northeastern side, until another woman approaches her… This woman wears a white miko uniform and a red skirt. She has long green/grey hair done in twin tails and eyes of the same color. She approaches with an exasperated expression, but letting out traces of worry…_

"Where were you!? I searched everywhere for you!? Don't tell me you got lost again?" _– She says, though her tone exudes more concern then anger…_

"I-I was not lost. I simply went on a little stroll…" _– She responds to her, with a determined tone, though she stammers ever so lightly in her statement…_

"Tell me the truth, Nagato! Don't play me for a fool!" _– The woman berates her, still with worry in her tone._

"N-Nagato!?" _– Osaka yells, eyes widen as she begins to recognize the woman that just a second ago seemed bewildered around the harbor…_ "Nagato… as in, the "Nagato", from the Japanese Navy in the Second World War!?"

"Ugh… Nice of you to announce me around, Zuikaku…" _– The woman now known as Nagato speaks with annoyance…_ "You could at least, speak a bit quieter…"

"Z-Z-Zuikaku!?" _– blurts out a bewilder Osaka, recognizing another name…_ "Hit me, so I know I'm not dreaming!" _– She jolts right beside Zuikaku, as she begs for such, all the while her eyes shining like she found a precious treasure once lost…_

"W-What!? I'm not gonna hit you! I barely even know you and- Nagato, you loudmouthed idiot! You also gave me away!" _– Zuikaku berates her once more, now obviously annoyed…_

"Whoop's…" _– replies back, with a sly smirk, Nagato who merely shrugs her shoulders…_

"H-holly mother of… Z-Zuikaku and… N-Nagato… I… I…" _– Osaka stammers for words… and passes out…_

"Wuuaahhh!? " _– Zuikaku rushed in to grab the smaller ship-girl, barely on time. She holds her in her arms gently, her worried eyes turn to Nagato, who exhibits surprise and worry as well…_

"Is… Is she alright?" _– Nagato asks…_

"She's fine… Just seems to have feinted, I guess…" _– Zuikaku says, before directing an angry stare at Nagato –_ "What the hell, Nagato!?"

"Ahem! I believe you were the one who blew our cover." _– Nagato retorts with a serious tone and a piercing stare._

"Oh man… What now? Where not gonna leave her, but we can't ask around for help as well!? What do we do?" _– Zuikaku says worriedly, shifting her gaze from Nagato, having been considerably scared from her tone and stare…_

"Poor girl…" _– Nagato thought…_ "I guess if everyone knew we are still here, they would probably be in shock as well…" _– She declares this time…_

"Y-You don't know that! I'm sure some would—"

"Yes, yes. Some would… but others would surely resent us…" _– Nagato cuts Zuikaku with this statement…_

 _Zuikaku knew it to be true… Even if some would welcome her home, others would surely call for their arrest… or even death… Nagato of course had the most to fear… "The Shot-Caller" for Pearl Harbor, she saw her rigging destroyed in "Operation Crossroads", if not for a last-minute "friend", she would surely not be among the living… As for Zuikaku, she could relatively feel some safety… Her rigging sunk during the war, and she presumed to have gone down whit it, nobody would be looking into it… Even so, she worries deeply for the last few comrades she has… One such comrade being Nagato..._

"Maybe its best we bring her along… That way she can recover." _– Nagato concludes…_

"Bring a civilian to the Naval District!? That's crazy!? Will get in trouble for this!" _– Zuikaku protests._

"If you wish to leave her here…" _– Nagato begins with a devious smirk and with a shrug of her shoulders, though in truth she knew what poor Zuikaku would answer…_

"Will take her to the Naval Base!" _– Zuikaku shoots back immediately…_

 ***a few hours later***

 _The day is starting to wear out, and the sun is beginning to set… Nagato had volunteered to carry Osaka, but Zuikaku vehemently protested and carried her all the way to the Kure Military Naval District…_

"But where are we…" _– Zuikaku begins, but never gets to finish…_

"My quarters." _– Comes the solemn response of the former "Big Seven._

 _They continue towards Nagato's quarters, as the sun continues to set…_

"She will probably wake in a few hours. I hope…" _– Zuikaku looks upon Osaka, who still sleeps in her arms. She's a bit nervous and still visible worried._

 _Nagato sighs and finally speaks up again_ "You worry yourself to much… You're going to have a breakdown one of these days." _– She says to Zuikaku, with a worried look upon her friend…_

 _They reach her quarters and make their way inside. With the care of a mother, Zuikaku gently sets Osaka down on the bed…_

"Well… I guess were sharing the couch –" _– Zuikaku begins but is instantly cut off by Nagato…_

"I'll sleep on the floor. You need to rest properly, Zuikaku." _– Nagato says with a solemn tone and a gentle smile._

 _As each take their resting places, Nagato lays on the floor of her quarters, a pillow to rest her head and a blanket to cover her. She lifts her head one last time to take one last look at her "guest" on her bed, and lastly to look at Zuikaku on the couch. She smiles ever so softly, lays her head on the pillow and let's herself fall asleep…_

 ***Author Note***

 **(!)[I do not own Kantai Collection or any of their characters. I'm just a fan, making a fanfic.](!)**

 **Hello, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. So without further ado, I want to clarify something's right off the bat:**

 **1-This is my first time writing/posting of a fanfic so I welcome all criticism and advice as well as feedback (just please don't take wrong whit what I'm about to say: be respectfull and concise if you have a general critic to make, thank you).**

 **2- I first intended to start something with a lot of action/conflict, but ultimately decided to test something different and test something a bit more laid back and more about the go about of some of these characters (their daily routine, more then anything) (again first time, so I wanted to start simple)**

 **3- I plan on making this a small fanfic, but I really want to hear opinions so I'll old off from writing to much ahead without feedback. (Also, this fanfic will have some OC characters alongside Kantai Collection characters)**

 **Thank you (and sorry for the cliffhanger )**


	2. Ep2 - Secrets of a Past War

***Kure Naval Base – Military Naval District Quarters***

 _A few hours pass… Osaka feels well rested, and really warm. "Ah… Cozy bed and a sweet comfy rest and… Wait a minute!" – She stops her thought remembering something… She jolts up on the bed, looking around very nervously. Its night time and the moon already envelop the night sky, the stars closely illuminating around it… That's what she sees' out the window of the room. She turns her attention to the room itself, a moderately decorated room, with what looks to be mementos from the past… A particular wall of this room has old black and white pictures… They seem to be from old times…_

 _Suddenly she hears something move! She looks to her right and witnesses a figure sit up right on the ground. It was Nagato… She looks to Osaka who nervously realizes she's probably in her quarters…_

"Glad to see you're awake." _– Nagato greats her –_ "I should apologize for not introducing myself properly…" _– she stands up and directs her a salute, before saying in a low tone of voice but with a smirk –_ "I am Nagato, lead ship of the Nagato Class Battleships."

"O-Osaka… T-T-T-Tugboat…" _– is the awkward reply of Osaka, who is still bewildered by the presence of Nagato…_

 _Nagato gets up and walks towards the wall with the pictures… She pulls two chairs from the corner of the room and sets them besides said wall, she signals Osaka to come and sit with her… Albeit reluctantly at first, curiosity gets the best of her and she goes to sit beside her… She looks upon Nagato with an astonished gaze, like she still has trouble believing…_

"I'm sure you might have a lot of questions…" _– Nagato starts and soon enough Osaka follows her lead…_

"First Question: How are you alive!?" _– Osaka "fires" off immediately! But realization soon hits her –_ "Oh Shi- I dint mean… Want I wanted to ask was…"

"I know what you mean…" _– Nagato says, disarming the situation with a warm smile… But lowers her head and loses the smile as she proceeds to explain…_

"The war was over… Japan surrendered." _– She explains_ _–_ "So now I was merely a thorn in the sight of the victorious ones… Honestly I do not blame them…" _– She pauses…_ "So next came the decision of my fate: I was to be sunk in a "Special Operation…" _– She pause again, and seems to stutter on those final words –_ "But someone would not have it that way…"

"Uhm… You make it sound like you wanted to be sunk." _– And realization once more –_ "Oh shi-"

"Tell me Osaka… Would you rather live the rest of your life, as a husk of your former self? Or would you prefer to leave this world at the peak of your life?" _– Nagato's eyes seem to exude pain and regret…_

"I uh… don't think I'm qualified to answer that question." _– Osaka responds, a bit confused and feeling a bit uncomfortable…_

 _Nagato waves her hand and smiles once again –_ "Well at least someone still holds me to this world…" _– she glances over to the couch were Zuikaku is in a deep sleep…_

 _Osaka glances at the wall momentarily, as she can now see the pictures much closer… They are mementos from the war… Nagato is in most of them, alongside other ship-girls… In most photos she is smiling… in others she holds a serious expression…_

"So you survived… but why aren't you like, famous and stuff?" _– Osaka asks._

"The only fame my existence brings, would attract hatred and aggression… As would Zuikaku's…" _– she denotes as she keeps her eyes on her friend…_

"Ok, like… Yeah, I know it was a World War and we were out of line, but… You were like a hero!" _– Osaka expresses with enthusiasm that last bit…_

"You truly look at me like so?" _– Nagato asks perplexed –_ "Some strange hero I must be…" _– she concludes eyes closed and with a sad look…_

"So you were "saved"… By who?" _– Osaka asks nervously…_

"USS Missouri…" _– is all she says, again looking towards Zuikaku, her eyes exuding care, but Osaka notes that Nagato bites her lip, as if holding back something…_

"I know her. She's a museum ship by now… her rigging I mean." – _She says with a small chuckle at the end…_

"You have something in common with her… Both naïve to a fault…" _– Nagato concludes with a bitter expression…_

"Sounds like you hold a grudge…" _– Osaka concludes again, getting a bit nervous again…_

"Well… Then listen closely…" _– Nagato says…_

 ***flashback – 2 week before Operation Crossroads***

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" _– Nagato screams from the other side of the table…_

"Calm down, Nagato!" _– Missouri demands but to no avail…_

"My country stands defeated! "I" stand defeated! There is nothing else for me! My life will end with a fiery storm! I welcome it!" _– Nagato shouts at Missouri, her expression of fury inflicting great results on the American battleship, which stand in awe at what she hears…_

"Are you insane!? Most of the ship-girls have decided to leave their riggings to sink! They all were given a choice! Why are you refusing your right to live!?" _– Missouri retorts, whit a serious tone…_

"What do you know about loss!? If you know it, then you know little about it." _– Nagato says furiously…_

"December 7, 1941! Match it and I won't stop you!" _– Missouri shouts with an angry but determined attitude…_

 _Nagato violently rises from her chair, slamming her hands on the table while leaning forward. Her eyes, a violent red glow, and her tone like a vicious roar from a monster –_ "You really want to know, "Yankee"? Fine then! Then listen well, for I shall not repeat myself: Souryuu… Hiryuu… Kaga… Akagi… Shoukaku… Zuikaku… Fusou… Yamashiro… Yamato … Musashi…" _– with each name, she forced the table forward, almost like attempting to impale Missouri, but she then says –_ "Mutsu…" _– And the last push does put some pressure on Missouri's chest, but as the American battleship looks at her, she sees her expression burning with fury and rage… but her eyes are filled with tears… They stream down her cheeks, but not a sound comes from Nagato. She simply holds her infuriated expression, while letting her eyes be the gate to her emotions…_

"I can name them all if you wish…" _– she scowls at her, but Missouri is too stunned by the purity of her hatred to even demand such a thing…_

 _Nagato sits down once more, head hanged low, tears still streaming down her face, but her "iron will" dictates she not let herself cry or suffer out loud… With a swift push, the table goes back to its original position, and Missouri try's simply to comprehend what just happened…_

"I don't want you to die." _– Missouri declares after what seems like an eternity –_ "This cycle won't stop if we let others "fall through the cracks "…"

"You don't want me to die, yet you wish to not go against my will… I know not if I should be flattered or insulted…" _– Nagato states very stoically..._

"How did we get here?" _– Missouri asks with sadness, almost as if running out of breath as she says it –_ "How could we let it come to this?"

"Truth be told… I bear the burden of how it got to this… So now I must face the consequences…" _– Nagato states once again stoically…_

"Stop it! I've had enough of it, alright!" _– Missouri shouts now –_ "I can't let you die… I won't…" _– she calms back down on the last part…_

"It's not your decision!" _– Nagato straights her head back to look at her, that fury still deep in her eyes… -_ "You can't stop fate."

"I can and I will!" _– Missouri speaks aloud again, and rises from her chair… She heads towards the door of the interrogation room and opens it. Two destroyers walk in, bearing a patch saying "MP"… Nagato looks confused, but Missouri soon clarifies by looking at her and pronouncing…_

"Nagato! In the name of the United States Navy, I hereby declare you arrested as an enemy of the United States of America! By the power invested in me as lead-ship of the US Fleet Command, I strip you of your class and I declare your hull confiscated! You are to be imprisoned and released only upon further investigation to your actions conclude and sentence is casted within due process!" _– She declares in front of them…_

"No… No! No! You can't do this!" _– Nagato says shocked, realizing what this means… The American destroyer girls lift her from her chair, holding her by her arms and bring her towards the door –_ "STOP! LET GO OF ME!" _– Nagato shouts as she attempts to free herself…_

"May God have mercy on your soul." _– Missouri declares…_

 _They take her out into the hall, Nagato all the while attempting to resist –_ "NO! NO! LET GO! NO!" _– As she realizes what just happened she turns her head to gaze upon Missouri and shouts –_ "MISSOURI! YOU DENYIED ME MY DEATH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU WILL PAY-!"

 ***flashback end's***

"I'm sorry…" _– Osaka professes with a sadden look…_

"It's not your fault…" _– Nagato answers –_ "I was lost back then… I still feel lost today, even if less than before…"

 _Both hear movement in the blankets. It's Zuikaku who wakes up and looks around the room until she lays eyes upon them…_

"Why are you awake at this hour?" _– Zuikaku says after yawning…_

"Oh did we wake you up? Sorry, we dint mean to…" _– Nagato responds with a smile…_

 _Zuikaku notices Osaka and smiles at her while saying –_ "Hi there. Nice to see you awake. Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. I ahm… just dint expect to meat such amazing people out of nowhere…" _– she says nervously while having a bit of a blush on her cheeks…_

"Ah! Where are my manners…" _– Zuikaku states as she sits up straight on the couch –_ "Second Ship of the Shoukaku Class Aircraft-Carriers, I'm Zuikaku. A pleasure to meet you." _– She says ending with a wink of the eye and a cheery smile…_

"I'm Osaka, a pleasure to meet you as well!" _– Osaka states rapidly and very nervously, while performing a slight bow of her head…_

"She's a Tugboat… You know, Zuikaku. For when you get damaged in combat." _– Nagato states with a smirk and a joyful look upon her…_

"The hell is that supposed to mean!?" _– Zuikaku now says with an angry tone and crossing her arms, while getting a bit flustered…_

"I'm joking! I'm joking!" _– Nagato says this as she waves her hand dismissively while giggling at her friend's reaction…_

"Yeah, yeah…" _– She scolds her while pouting –_ "Anyway, you two should get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day." _– She says as she yawns one more time…_

"Yes, we should rest." _– Nagato rises from her chair and goes back towards the pillow on the ground besides the bed, Osaka noticing this realizes something…_

"Y-You were sleeping on the floor because of me!?"

"Yes. I wouldn't let someone in distress be forced to sleep on the ground." _– Nagato states…_

"No! I can't allow that! _– Osaka answers with passion in the sentence, which draws surprise from both Zuikaku and Nagato. Osaka noticing gets considerably flustered and states with a very red blush –_ "I uh… It would be fine for me to share the bed." _– She says nervously…_

"Ok…" _– Nagato says with a smile –_ "Zuikaku, you go ahead and sleep alongside her, ok? I'll take the couch."

"No! I… I couldn't!? You…" _– Zuikaku stammers a bit embarrassed…_

"It's alright Zuikaku. I don't need any special place to rest." _\- Nagato gently states…_

"A-Alright then…" _– Zuikaku gives in… So Zuikaku and Osaka now sleep side-by-side on the bed, Nagato takes the couch as her resting place… While the others are fast asleep, Nagato takes some time to fall asleep, looking out the window to the night sky… pondering…_

"I'm gonna have to explain something's to Admiral Tsujihara…" _– she mumbles before letting her eyes close once more…_

 ***Author Note***

 **Uau! I have to say I did not expect to have so many views in two days but Hei! Since people are taking notice, I decided to crank out another chapter. Hope you enjoyed this second chapter and I'll see you on the next chapter ;)**


	3. Ep3 - Painfull Memories

***Kure Naval Base - Military Naval District Quarters***

 _Nagato snoozes away on the couch… until something gets thrown into her face, making it difficult to breathe… So with a bit of annoyance, she reaches with her hand to grab what seems to be a piece of clothing. She opens her eyes slowly… Light blinds her for a bit… it seems that the window had been opened._

"Did you have to open the window all the way?" _– Nagato asks with annoyance…_

"Yes, because it's almost noon." _– Reply's Zuikaku, who is folding clothes, while sorting out to a pile, the ones that should be washed and another for the ones to be ironed._

 _Now that Nagato noticed, the jacket thrown her way is one of her jackets she typically uses around the base… Then she looks towards Zuikaku and can't help but smile at her, the latter upon noticing, shoots her a curious look…_

"What is it?" _– Zuikaku asks curiously…_

"Oh nothing…" _– Nagato says, retaining her smile…_

"Come on. Out with it!" – _Zuikaku demands with a smile of her own while pointing towards her…_

"I was just thinking about the last time you "actually" cleaned any room." _– Nagato finally declares, her smile turning to a smug grin…_

"Heeeyyy!" _– Zuikaku yells angrily, though her face blushes heavily. Without a witty comeback of her own, Zuikaku grabbed a book that was placed on the nearby desk and threw it at Nagato… To no avail, as she ducked her head and the book crashed straight into the wall, falling limply and releasing a photo off of it…_

"It was just a joke, calm down Zuikaku." _– Nagato says after a chuckle, approaching the fallen book to retrieve it, when the picture catches her attention…_

"Huh…" _– Zuikaku hears Nagato say, and after that silence… Nagato simply stood seated on the ground miring the picture, her eyes seeming to focus on the photo…_

"Hey, are you alright?" _– Zuikaku asks…_

 _Nagato's eyes lost focus, and she sighs as she looks into nothing now, simply stating –_ "I don't know…" _– with a sadden tone…_

 _Suddenly a knock on the door can be heard…_

"Miss "N". The Admiral requires your presence in his office as soon as possible." _– The voice declares from the other side…_

"Tell him I'll be there momentarily." _– Nagato responds collecting herself off the ground and retrieving both book and photo…_

"Shoot! I forgot to tell you!" _– Zuikaku suddenly states with a nervous look in her eyes…_

"What is it?" _– Nagato asks, still miring the book…_

"Well, let's just say that the bases guard wasn't too happy to know that a civilian was on base. And I had to accompany Osaka to the civilian side of the Harbor, and…" _– Zuikaku got very flustered as she explained…_

"You mentioned it was me who allowed such?" _– Nagato looks at Zuikaku with a smirk…_

"Y-yes…" _– Zuikaku answers lowering her head and with a nervous tone, like she expected Nagato to berate her for telling the truth…_

"Oh well… guess I'll have to put up with Admiral Tsujihara's reminders of "Military Conduct"…" _– Nagato shrugs her shoulders and holds her smirk –_ "Well, best to not keep him waiting."

 _She puts on the jacket Zuikaku tossed at her just a few moments ago and leaves the room… Zuikaku for a moment gazed as she left, with a worried expression – "When did you became so reckless, Nagato?" – She ponders…_

 ***Kure Naval Base – Military District Administration Offices***

"Admiral Tsujihara, you called for me?" _– Nagato asks as she enters his office, performing a salute on the move…_

"Yes I did, "N"!" _– He states in an authoritarian manner, standing up from his chair to perform a crisp salute._

 _Admiral Tsujihara is not exactly what Nagato would call a conventional "Navy Men". The young but tough personality, combined with a tactical intellect made Tsujihara a force to be reckoned with, something that made Nagato have no doubt about his great future._

 _The twenty-nine years old Admiral showed great prowess in commanding a fleet. Nonetheless, Tsujihara is a man of traditions and of protocol… something that Nagato has, more or less on purpose, let go of…_

"N", you really stepped out of line this time! Bringing a civilian into a military base!? What were you thinking?" _– Admiral Tsujihara asks in a serious tone, his gaze never deviating from her red piercing eyes…_

"She felt unwell and collapsed, what was I supposed to do Admiral? Leave her to cook in the afternoon sun? _– Nagato counters with a smirk and a jolly tone, while placing one hand on her hip in a carefree fashion…_

"Dammit "N"! I've said it before and I'll say it again: that attitude will get the higher-ups to go back on their word, sooner or later!" _– Tsujihara states with a mixed tone of both concern and seriousness…_

"Ha! Like a couple of old men with some ranks scare me." _– Nagato retort's with a laugh and her calm composure…_

"N", please, I beg of you! Be carefull! Their waiting for a slip up of yours as an excuse to send you away for good!" _– Tsujihara can't help but state worriedly and with a concerned expression…_

"Sincerely speaking, Admiral? I could not care for what they expect of me…" _\- Nagato states with disinterest –_ "And please stop calling me "N". It's a nickname that's been getting old… for about eighty years now."

 _The Admiral moves away from his desk, off to the massive windows that stand behind his chair. He crosses his arms behind his back and mires the sea, then speaks…_

"It is the only name I am allowed to call you, "N". _– He states in a very matter-the-fact tone –_ "You identity, your real "name"? They have been erased from the records! The "Mighty Nagato" battleship the top brass cared about was sunk eighty years ago in "Operation Crossroads". Your true name holds no value today, "N"!"

"Just like I have no value to them, in the end…" _– Nagato states with a shrug of her shoulders and a disinterested tone…_

 _The Admiral sighs and returns to his chair. He looks sadden by something, though his hard brown eyes would not reveal it…_

"So tell me… Who is she?" _– He now asks with a more gentle tone and a genuine look of curiosity…_

"Her name is Osaka; she's a Tugboat ship-girl on the civilian side of the harbor." _– Nagato states with a neutral tone…_

"I see… So what caught your interest on her?" _– Tsujihara asks with a curious tone and a smirk…_

"I have no idea what you mean, Sir." _– Nagato maintains her neutral tone, though mentally the question did left her wondering why he asked her that…_

"I may not be Yamamoto himself "N", but I've known you long enough to know when someone draws your interest." _– He says, maintaining his smirk, but a more joyful tone…_

"Miss Osaka is merely a friendly acquaintance that I've made and nothing else." _– She states with a stoic tone and a neutral look in her eyes…_

"Very well…" _– Tsujihara says with a smile, he reaches for one of the drawers on his desk and pulls out a little blue booklet to hold documents. He extends it to Nagato who observes the given item with confusion…_

"Please give this to her, it's a simple courtesy." _– Admiral Tsujihara states with a gentle tone and a smirk…_

"Are you messing with me, Sir?" – _Nagato asks annoyed, her eyes holding some show of anger…_

"Very well, I shall rephrase that: It's an order "N"." _– His tone turns more serious and his expression as well…_

 _Nagato immediately loses her anger for feeling that the Admiral his playing her and gains a more "sailor" like composure… Somehow that was still the only thing which really stayed with her from the times of the war: orders are orders. Your superior orders you do it, you do it._

"Very well, Sir. I will give this to her." _– Nagato states in a stoic manner…_

 _They both salute and Nagato is excused from the Admiral's office… As she leaves, she wonders why the Admiral would give an entry document to a civilian…_

" _Well, obviously to mess whit me as usual…" – Nagato determines, as she walks out of the Administration Building…_

 ***Kure Naval Terminal***

 _Meanwhile, Osaka had a pretty busy morning: From having to explain her absence from yesterday's afternoon to why someone from the military district was accompanying her out of the bases perimeter, her morning wasn't exactly a walk in the park… But after sometime convincing the "Boss" back at the pier, and swiftly having to return to the job, she finally made it to her noon break, and once more she was free to go about for another three hours…_

 _Thus, she obviously chose to go back to the front gate of the base…_

"Miss, you cannot be here. Please vacate the premise."

"But I know someone inside! Doesn't that get me at least a fair reason to enter?" _– Osaka tries to argue with the guard, but it seems to not have great effect…_

"Miss, if you tell me the name, all I can do is call the person to come here and confirm your story, but that still does not gain you entrance." _– The guard states with a sigh…_

"Oh c'mon! That's not fair!" _– She protests…_

"Ahff… Miss, I seriously don't have time for this. Are you going to give me a name or not?" _– The guard says with an annoyed tone…_

"Fine! Her name his Nagato!" _– She says loudly and while trying to make a very serious and scary expression…_

 _The name got a reaction out of the guard: he launched her a confused look and stopped writing on the paper he was fumbling about while talking… After that he chuckle a bit and speaks again…_

"Alright, you're very funny, but you want to give me a serious name this time?" – _He says with a more amused expression and a smirk…_

"That's the person I know! Her name his Nagato! C'mon, caller down! She'll tell you about me." _– She protests again, with a serious tone and a dead serious expression…_

"Kid, I'm not about to call a wreck under the sea to give you passage, so be honest with me, alright?" _– He says trying to make a serious expression, but trying not to burst out laughing…_

"It's alright. I know her." _– comes the sound of a gentle yet stoic voice from behind the security checkpoint…_

 _Both Osaka and the guard turn to see who spoke… And there stood Nagato, one hand on her hip, her raven air flowing freely in the morning breeze as she held a kind smile…_

"A-ah! M-Miss "N"! Apologies! I dint know she referred to you!" _– The guard said with a nervous tone and performing a shaky salute on the spot…_

 _Osaka just looks really confused as to why he called her "N", while Nagato approaches the checkpoint…_

"She has been given special permission to enter…" _– She answers with a joyful smile, while extending the blue booklet to her right in view of the guard –_ "This is yours Osaka."

"Awesome!" _– She says as she snatches the booklet from Nagato's hand and eyes it with cartoonish stars in her eyes! She turns to the guard, now exhibiting a smirk and states with a smug tone –_ "Here is my documentation!" _– She extends to him with her eyes close and with a smug grin…_

 _The guard, very embarrassed, takes the booklet, inspects it and finally hands it over back to Osaka, declaring a bit nervous –_ "The document check's out… Y-You're clear for entry."

 _Osaka cheers with a jump, waving her hands up in the air while Nagato observes, shaking her head but smiling all the same… They pull away from the security checkpoint, all the while Osaka looking over the booklet and the documents inside it clearing her for entry on the base… "Wow! They even got my picture, and I didn't even provide one." – She observes astutely… But her eyes drift to Nagato walking besides her, specifically her hand, as she was holding a photo… she couldn't make out the figures on it as Nagato's finger blocked one of the three figures…_

"Who are they?" _– Osaka asks with curiosity, pointing at the photo…_

"Hmm? Oh! The photo! I didn't even remember I had it all this morning…" _– Nagato says with surprise, as she remembers retrieving both book and photo but leaving the book before leaving the room…_

 _She hands it to Osaka, obviously because the Tug-Boat girl would very much ask to see it, so she didn't even gave her a chance to ask…_

 _Osaka took the photo and held it with care… In the image there where three figures: Nagato in center, in a relaxed pose while holding a smile, flanked by two girls on the left and right, with warm smiles and a more traditional pose…_

 _They both were white sleeveless miku dresses with detached sleeves held by a metal ornament a bit above the elbows, small red skirts and white stockings with their shoe-wear resembling sandals, and they sport a peculiar ornament on their hair… The only difference is that one has long hair while the other has short hair…_

"Who are these two in the photo?" – _Osaka asks…_

"Ah… Fusou and Yamashiro… They were friends…" _– Nagato says with a disheartened tone of voice, thou she retains a smile…_

"Wait a minute-!" _– Comes Osaka's response, as she quickly fumbles trough a little pack she brought along with her, when she pulls out a book…_

 _At this point, Nagato is completely surprised to not have noticed that earlier… It's like a purse with a shoulder band, but it's a big bigger than a typical woman's purse, mostly for caring items of small importance… She observes as Osaka fumbles through the pages of what seems to be a WW2 encyclopedia, until she stops in a page, turns the book around and points at a picture…_

"You mean these two! The "Fusou" and "Yamashiro" that escorted you on the day of… well… you know…" _– She begins with a fascinated tone but nervously stammers the last bit…_

 _The encyclopedia had an image taken hours before the attack on Pearl Harbor… A Japanese recon plane took that photo, where it could be seen the "main body" that followed the 5º, 2º and 1º Carrier Divisions in case they required assistance… There was Nagato, proudly standing in the waves, her rigging timeless, her guns pure as the sky, her sister Mutsu besides her and the flanks held by the "Fusou Class" sister's, Yamashiro and Fusou…_

"Yes… Those are Fusou and Yamashiro, the same from my picture…" _– she states stoically…_

"I take it from your tone… they didn't come home really…" _– Osaka says with a sadden tone, her eyes lowering to the ground…_

"Death is bliss, Osaka…" _– Nagato states sadly, as they turn a corner around the bases facilities…_

 _Osaka is confused by Nagato's words, but when they turn the corner, Osaka looks at what's before her… A beautiful little garden has been made in the center of the Administrative Plaza of the base, where a beautiful pond is slightly brought alive by a koy-fish shaped fountain in its center… The cherry blossom trees around, mingled with other greener trees, and all the flowers that decorate the garden give it such a state of grace, that one would be forgiven if they thought this was a normal park and not a military district… And near one of the benches of this park, miring the birds nesting in the tree, in the lovely fresh afternoon of spring, is a woman, sitting on a wheel-chair, with black long hair and red eyes… And Osaka could see a peculiar wear in her hair… And her wear exactly like the girl from Nagato's photo…_

"Is that…!?" _– Osaka stammers with astonishment…_

"Yes…" _– comes Nagato's curst and stoical response, though she hides sadness in her eyes…_

 _The woman, feeling observed, looks to her right and spots them, and a great deal of happiness seems to overwhelm her as she lifts her arm and waves to them with the most pure of smiles…_

"Come, Osaka… She could use the company…" _– Nagato says in a sad tone and begins walking ahead…_

 _Osaka follows behind her, all the while, her incredulous eyes studying the woman that awaits them ahead… Finally, Nagato comes to a halt in front of the woman, and kneels before her, her red piercing eyes never deviating from the soft red eyes that receive her…_

"Hello Nagato. It's so good to see you! How goes the war?" _– the woman asks with the most warm and pure smile one could only hope see one day…_

"Not good, Fusou… Not good…" _– Nagato declares sadly… She takes Fusou's hands, embracing them whit her owns –_ "It seems the end is soon upon us. I'm sorry. I've failed you all."

 _Without losing her pure smile, Fusou turns to look at the fountain, her beautiful hair drifting in the breeze –_ "It seems that Admiral Yamamoto was right… "We awoke a sleeping giant, only to instill it with great resolve"… But I hope we make it… even if the punishment is severe, I wish you and I make it to see a world at peace…" _– She declares innocently…_

 _But then… she lost her smile, her expression turned gloomy and her eyes seemed to become foggy with confusion… It's like suddenly she forgot something… And her eyes became wide with realization… And she brought her hand's to cover her face and began to cry…_

 _Nagato lowered her head sympathetically… But she had no tears to shed, only miserable thoughts of times gone by… But she said nothing, because in the end, she had no comforting words to offer her friend and fellow ship-girl…_

 _Fusou wiped away her tears, then she gave a sadden smile to them, proclaiming –_ "I'm sorry… I forgot again, didn't I?" _– She asked innocently, her eyes returning to a welcoming glow…_

"It's ok, Fusou. I too, get confused sometimes…" _– Nagato declared stoically…_

 _Fusou tilted her head curiously, her gentle gaze now meeting Osaka's, as she stood still amazed at who appeared before her…_

"And who might this be? I don't remember Nagato ever mentioning she had a friend?" _– Fusou said with a little chuckle, now returning to a smile…_

"Huh! I-I'm… My name is Osaka! A pleasure to meet you Miss Fusou!" _– She declared very flustered, performing and exaggerated bow to hide her blush…_

"A pleasure to meet you as well, "little" Osaka." _– She said as she took Osaka's hand's with her owns, holding them gently…_

 _Osaka's blush only deepened with this, and she could feel the temperature rise with such a gesture, her eyes met with the warm smile that Fusou exhibited, leaving her speechless and even more embarrassed…_

 _She awkwardly pulled her hands away; now keeping them interlocked, she mired Fusou with a nervous look… It was like Fusou knew the way into her emotions…_

"You're very shy, you know?" _– Fusou stated with a chuckle, retaining her gentle smile towards Osaka –_ "You remind me of Nagato, when she was young."

 _Osaka could not handle that one; she gave into to a brief laugh as she thought of how that was very impossible for someone as collected as Nagato…_

"I never get a brake…" _– Nagato states, shrugging her shoulders, but holding a warm smile…_

"I'm sorry, Nagato. But it's true!" _– Fusou continues with a delighted tone, her smile becoming ever more joyful –_ "I used to do that to you many times, and you would pull away almost immediately. You never liked showing your sensitive side after all." _– She said with a chuckle at the end…_

"Well, at least I got you to smile as well." _– Nagato declared with a tender tone, briefly winking an eye to Osaka, who nodded and smiled…_

"So how did you two meet?" _– Fusou asked curiously…_

"Ah… well that… uhm…" _– Nagato stammered a bit embarrassed, waving her hand in front of her…_

"She got lost in the civilian side of the harbor." _– Osaka "fired off" with a joyful tone and a heartwarming smile…_

"I really can't get a break…" _– Nagato declared with a sigh…_

"My! My! Nagato got lost? Well, that certainly is a first one!" _– Fusou declared after a brief giggle, her heartwarming smile ever present –_ "Thank you, Osaka. What would she do without you?" _– Fusou told Osaka with her jolly expression…_

"W-Well… It was nothing… I uh… Just wanted to help, that's all." _– Osaka declared with a cute blush, with a smile of her own…_

"And I thank her for it." _– Nagato declared, shooting a warm expression at Osaka who became even more flustered…_

 _Suddenly, Osaka's expression turned to one of surprise! –_ "Oh shoot!" _– She declared, confusing both Nagato and Fusou as to what she alluded…_

"What's wrong?" _– They both asked inquiringly…_

"I'm gonna be late for my afternoon shift!" _– She declared with visible dread in her expression –_ "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Fusou! But I have to go now!" _– Osaka declared while performing another exaggerated bow to both of them._

"Stay safe." _– Nagato told her with a gentle tone…_

"Remember to visit again. I want to get to know you more, ok?" _– Fusou declared with a jolly tone and a smile…_

"I will! I promise! Goodbye!" _– Osaka said with a smile, before bolting across the streets of the military district back to the entrance gate…_

"She's very sweet…" _– Fusou remarked with glee –_ "Kind of like you, Nagato." _– She teased her with a smile and a little giggle…_

"You're messing with me…" _– Nagato declares, looking away to hide her blush…_

"Pretty much, yes!" _– Fusou declares with delight, her heartwarming smile never leaving her beautiful figure…_

"I hate you." _– Nagato says as she lifts her head, still turning away to hide her blush, with a dismissive tone…_

"You love me!" _– Fusou says with joy, as she catches Nagato in a heartwarming embrace, holding her tight…_

"I do." _– Nagato declares with a warmer tone, returning the embrace, her arms gently embracing Fusou, like a precious someone she would never let go…_

 ***Author Note***

 **And that's another chapter! With so many views, I could not simply ignore all of you who decided to give my fanfic a shot. Thank you so much for the support! I'll keep them coming, as long as you keep asking for them.**

 **Also I would like to clear up something, since you read this chapter before reaching this note: Yes, I will include some more characters from the Kantai Collection and some Original Characters as well… But the main focus will be Osaka, Nagato and Zuikaku (for obvious reasons). Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time ;)**


	4. Ep4 - End the Fight

***Kure Naval Base – Military Naval District Quarters***

 _Three weeks passed… Osaka took every opportunity she had to spend time with Nagato, Zuikaku and especially with Fusou. It wasn't a surprise, because her gentle and sweet demeanor made her a good company to be with… Even so, she spent good time in the company of Zuikaku, as well as in the company of the Nagato…_

 _So came a new day… today Osaka wears more of an informal apparel: brown shoes with white stockings, a red skirt and a white small sleeved shirt, complete with a black tie… Her brown hair gently floats in the morning breeze, as she walks about the military district. She's looking for Nagato…_

" _Hmm… Where could she be?" – Osaka wondered, as she casually took a turn around what seemed to be the entrance to the ship-girls quarters… A few ship-girls were indeed around, but none paid attention to Osaka, so she was able to look around the garden in front of the building… She casually sat down on one of the benches that oversee the entrance… the surrounding garden has a couple of trees to provide shade and many beautiful flowers grow in lovely rows on the most nearest patches to the entrance…_

 _Suddenly she spots Nagato, coming out of the ship-girl quarters. She waves at her from the bench with a smile… At first Nagato hesitated, but then recognized Osaka and waved back with a smile of her own… She approached the bench and sat beside her…_

"Almost didn't recognize you in that outfit. You look very professional." _– Nagato states with a warm tone…_

"Oh, this? It's a bit more informal I guess." _– Osaka states with a giggle…_

"Informal, you say? Could have fooled me." _– Nagato regards with a smirk…_

"So where's Zuikaku? Isn't she around?" _– Osaka asks looking about…_

"Zuikaku had to meet with the Admiral. I guess you're stuck with me." _– Nagato states gently –_ "However, if you prefer someone else as company, I could just go get Fusou and…" _– Nagato begins with a devilish smirk and a gentle tone…_

"No!" _– Osaka interrupts very embarrassed at the mention of Fusou, but upon seeing Nagato's smirk still standing and her brow raise questioningly, she immediately says –_ "I mean… Fusou is probably busy right now, and I wouldn't want you to go and badger her to come over…" _– She manages with a smile and a stoic tone; tough her blush says otherwise…_

 _Osaka loved the company of Fusou, but she abstained from asking "exciting questions", as Fusou had some "difficulties" remembering certain times, and the ones she could remember, would leave her in an emotional reck… The main topics of conversation with the gentle battleship-girl were more about "love-interests" and on how to properly take care of ones look… Honestly, Osaka didn't mind that, as she would get lost in conversation all day with Fusou when those questions came around (even if she is mostly shy around Fusou)…_

"Speaking of meetings, how did you meet with Zuikaku?" _– Osaka asked with a curious tone, not only to shift the subject, but also because of curiosity…_

"That's the easiest question you've asked me so far!" _– Nagato says after a brief laugh…_

"Uhm… I meant after the war. After what happened between you and Missouri…" _– she said with a more nervous tone of voice and avoiding Nagato's eyes… Nagato raised an eye-brow with a genuine look of confusion, so she had to clarify –_ "You said you lost her, when you had a talk with Missouri… remember?"

"Ha… I see…" _– Nagato's expression sadden a bit… She crossed her legs and closed her eyes, seeming to be deep in thought… Osaka sighed figuring she probably asked something she shouldn't… but Nagato began to explain…_

"Two years after the war, in 1947, I set out to "old battlefields" in a personal search…" _– she began explaining in a stoic tone…_

 ***flashback – 1947, Leyte Island, Philippine's***

 _Nagato wondered the beaches of Leyte, looking on the horizon… Her eyes seem to drift and lose focus; a feeling of terror seems to eat away at her… This place seems unfriendly for some reason… A Japanese Naval Officer comes to Nagato's side…_

"Ma'am, we've extended the visit for long enough, we need to go." _– The Officer tells her with a stern expression…_

"There's a small village up ahead… I'm going there." _– Nagato points to a small peak that forms a bit inland, jungle foliage covering the way in after the beach dunes end…_

"Ma'am, please…" _– The Officer begins with a stoic tone…_

"Not up to debate, Captain." _– comes the curt but strong response of Nagato, who begins to walk along the beach with determination…_

 _The Captain merely sighs and walks back to a group of soldiers near a jeep, further back from where he and Nagato had just stopped… The jeep had American markings… A U.S Army high-ranking officer stood in the passenger seat, accompanied by the driver (an MP soldier) and two other soldiers in the back, both equipped with M1 Garand rifles (also MP's)…_

 _Has he walks up; the U.S Officer speaks up…_

"What does she want now?" _– He states with a look of disinterest, clearly running out of patience…_

"Sir! Miss "N" believes that a nearby village might know about some of our soldiers and sailors who may have gone lost in the island during the war." _– the Japanese Captain states in his very accented English, trying his hardest to keep a stern look and a stoic tone…_

"The god-dammed nerve of that woman!" _\- The U.S Army Officer responds, clearly frustrated… He stands up on the jeep and states –_ "Listen here "Tojo"! You tell that stubborn women to hurry the hell up, elsewise, I'm locking her up in solitary for wasting my god-dammed time!" _– He retorts with clear frustration in his tone…_

 _The Japanese Captain performs a crisp salute before chasing off after Nagato, all the while with the Americans in tow, cruising in their jeep…_

 _Eventually they reach the village, in the middle of the jungle of Leyte… The dense vegetation can trick the senses of direction, but the presence of roads makes it clear that navigation has been established for some time. Several huts and cottages compose the village, with a small market were vendors come from other parts of the island to trade… It's bustling with activity, said market, as the fisherman just returned from a morning trip to the sea… Children play outside the houses, and people make their daily lives…_

 _As Nagato approaches the village, a little girl spots her approach… Observing her way away, Nagato returns a curious look, only to be met by the little girl's accusing finger point and what sounded as a cry for help! She run's back into a hut…Meanwhile a lot of the children scatter around the village, the adults spot the cause of such commotion: it is the combined sight of Nagato in her very peculiar outfit and the Japanese Navy Captain that arrives after having to run to keep up with her… Immediately, the streets of the small village clear, with only a few dozen people holding their ground outside, mostly old folk, while wearing stern expressions…_

 _The Japanese Captain catching up to her, finally says…_

"They probably won't tell us a thing, Miss "N". Why do you insist on this endeavor?" _– He asks…_

"Hope…" _– is all that Nagato musters, in a stoic tone, before resuming her march into the village…_

 _Most old people ignore her, but Nagato can spot people looking at her from the windows of their huts, children clutching to their mothers, while man with angry expressions watch her every move, arms crossed…_

 _Nagato even attempts to approach one of the men, but he shouts her away with –_ "Leave us alone, invader!" _– Nagato, receiving such a response, backs away and resumes roaming around the streets of the village…_

 _She passes the small market; people ignore her and continue trade with fervor… It is then that she spots something odd, a bit away on the road that leads away from the village… A little girl in a light-brown dress seems to be addressing a woman who kneels down in front of her… The woman, clearly young, wears a white miko uniform and a red skirt. Nagato couldn't make out the face of the woman, only that her hair was_ _long, green/grey in color, done in twin tails. She seems to be comforting the little girl…_

"She looks mean, and she came with a bad man." _– The little girl said in between sniffles and what sounded as a distressed tone…_

"They might not be that bad. Maybe they're not from around." _– The young woman replied, holding a gentle smile while holding her hand…_

"But…! But…! They're from Japan!" _– The girl answered, getting more concerned as she said so…_

"I'm from Japan. And you're not afraid of me." _– The young woman replied with a smile, her tone ever gentle…_

"But you're different!" _– She proclaimed with visible concern, though her tone seemed more caring…_

" _Japanese!" – Nagato repeated in her head, as she heard them talk… She began to approach and reached out to the woman…_

"Excuse me! May I have a word with you?" _– Nagato said with a calm but loud tone, as she began to make haste in a walking manner towards them, while waving her hand to them…_

 _The girl and the woman turned their heads towards the sound of her voice… and it was then that Nagato saw! The woman had green/gray eyes, like the color of her hair, and Nagato immediately recognized her…_

"Zuikaku!?" _– Nagato shouts in shock! She freezes momentarily, with a visible feeling of guilt hanging in her eyes…_

 _Zuikaku for her part only gasped as soon as she saw who had called her… "I-I can't b-believe it…!?" – She thought – "It's really her!"_

 _She looked at the little girl and said –_ "Run home!" _– And the little girl dint skip a beat. She ran down the road, passing besides Nagato, but in a long arc to circumvent her…_

 _Zuikaku slowly rose from her stance… Her eyes wide with shock, her hands shuck with fear… Her eyes focused on Nagato, who was still holding her ground…_

 _Nagato made the first move; she took a step forward and spoke up…_

"I've been searching for you, Zuikaku…" _– She begins with a down tone, her eyes displaying sadness…_

"Never again!" _– Zuikaku yells! She turns around and runs away, towards a path signaled by white gemstones… Nagato gets hit with confusion, as it seemed like Zuikaku was taking off on her! Was she really running away from her former comrade?_

 _Nagato gave chase, following as best she could, up a little crest barely outside of the village, which the white gemstones on the ground signaled… Once atop the little crest, Nagato saw… An old house, made of wood and simple textile, sits in this lonely spot just outside… The sliding door seems closed, but a small opening has been kept… It was Zuikaku seeing if Nagato had followed her… Right as she began advancing slowly towards the house, the door closed fully…_

 _Nagato stood in front of the door… She stayed silent, but on her feet… She could hear Zuikaku's anxious breathing… Like she felt endangered… So Nagato kneeled in front of the doorstep and spoke…_

"I'm not going to hurt you." _– Nagato said in a gentle tone…_

"Go away!" _– Came the insecure response from the outside of the door…_

"Zuikaku, please! Open the door… At least… let me see you…" _– Nagato asked, a gentle tone but with hints of sorrow…_

 _No response came this time… Nagato waited for a full minute, still no response, but she heard movement from the inside… then the door slid open… It was Zuikaku, who after opening it, kneeled if front of her… Her expression seemed to be a mix of sorrow and anger…_

"Zuikaku… I uh…" _– Nagato began, with a troubled tone…_

"Stop!" _– Zuikaku yelled at her –_ "Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it!" _– She answered with resentment…_

"I'm sorry…" _– was all that Nagato could muster… She understood Zuikaku's fear and anger…_

"Why have you come? Why now? I've been living to forget… I don't want to remember anything else from the war…" _– She said, with a somber tone, her look turning mournful…_

 _Nagato couldn't bring herself to say anything… She wanted to… But felt like she shouldn't…_

 _Zuikaku's gloomy mood turns to an aggressive look momentarily, as she swiftly reached for a stick besides the sliding door… Nagato had only seconds to react, and fell backwards on her back, said stick swung straight towards hear, near inches from her face… Zuikaku held it with a determined look and anger in her eyes…_

"Leave me alone! I won't go back!" _– She answers with determination and a look of fury…_

 _Nagato's indecision to either speak up or move, made her angrier, and she swung up the stick up again, this time with intention to strike her! Nagato finally snapped to reality and dodge away, still falling to the ground after doing so…_

"Leave!" _– Zuikaku yelled, slamming the door shut! Nagato got up and began to walk away, but stopped after a few steps… She stayed perfectly still and quiet… She heard a "thump" coming from inside the house… And then she heard her cry…_

" _How did it get to this!?" – Nagato pondered, with visible frustration. She bit her lip, her fists clenched and her eyes watering up… But her "iron will", ever present, did not let her suffer out in the open… She resumed her march and returned to the village…_

 ***A few hours later***

 _The U.S Army Officer had been forced to call up a squad of riflemen in a truck, to bring supplies and gear… They set up camp near the village, forcefully because of Nagato's stubbornness… The American troops weren't exactly happy to have to ditch their good bunk-beds for make-shift beds in a tent… Night was already upon them…_

 _Also, she was called up, to answer before said Officer…_

"Care to explain why we are wasting time here?" _– The American Officer says with his expression visibly filled with annoyance…_

"I found someone." _– Nagato declared, her English only letting little evidence of an accent escape…_

"And…?" _– Emanates the indifferent response of the U.S Officer…_

"I need time." _– Nagato declared, preparing herself mentally…_

"I had it with this!" _– The U.S Officer replies, with frustration –_ "We've been searching for a full week! NADA! And now, at the end of this "endeavor", you finally found somebody, and you haven't brought the person to leave!?"

"She will take some convincing, Sir." _– Nagato declared in a stoic tone…_

"Fine!" _– He retort's clearly angry –_ "You have 24 hours, after midnight! After that, we're leaving!"

"Very well, Sir." _– Her ever present, stoic response, yet again…_

 _As Nagato turned to leave the Officer's tent, she was stopped by a question…_

"Hang a minute, "kemosahbee"… Who's "she"?" _– The Army Officer inquires…_

"Zuikaku. The second ship of the Shoukaku-Class Aircraft carriers" _– Nagato responds tersely, before leaving the U.S Officer alone with the Japanese Captain…_

"Zuikaku, huh? Name rings a bell or two…" _– the U.S Army Officer comments aloud…_

"She was part of the 5º Carrier Division, sir. She was there… in the day of the attack…" _– The Japanese Captain answered lowering his head, his tone somber…_

"Ah! One of the "Crane Sister's" the Navy squabbled about… I see… So that's why she's being so goddam stubborn…" _– the U.S Army Officer concludes with a devious smirk and a strangely delighted tone…_

 _Nagato for her part simply walked about the camp… Some soldiers directed her looks of indifference, while others were more visibly annoyed…_

" _The bunk-beds really were high heaven for these guys, huh…?" – Nagato pondered… She mired the village from afar… Thoughts racing through her head… Suddenly, she decided to leave. As she approached the outer perimeter of the camp, she was stopped by a rifleman…_

"Where do you think you're going?" _– He asks with a skeptical look in his eyes…_

"Back to the village, I must follow some leads." _– Nagato answered with her stoic tone…_

"That's gonna be a "hell no". I got orders for us to stay in camp at night. That includes you, "Jap"!" _– He says in a tone with hints of bother, pointing to Nagato…_

"The faster I run these leads, the faster we all go home. Isn't that what you want?" _– Nagato inquires, raising an eye-brow with a stern tone…_

 _The soldier first ponders her question for a bit, but finally answers –_ "Alright… Get going, but come back soon. Or else you know what the Colonel will order…" _– he states with a devious tone…_

 ***A few minutes later***

 _There it was… the old house atop the little crest, just outside the village… Nagato mustered all her courage, all her strength and advanced… She kneeled in front of the door again… Candles outside light the front porch… She took a deep breath and finally spoke…_

"Zuikaku, it's me. We need to talk." _– She said with a stern tone, trying to slow her breathing…_

 _The sound of steps can be heard, approaching the front door… then they stop, and the door does not open…_

"I told you to leave!" _– Zuikaku answered crossly from the other side…_

"Not until we've talked." _– Nagato said once more, her tone both stern and stoic…_

 _The door slid open, Zuikaku once more kneeled in front of her, this time, her wooden stick besides her, just in hands reach…_

"What do you want?" _– She said once again, her tone clearly filled with anger and frustration…_

"To bring you home Zuikaku. To end the fight…" _– Nagato answered, her tone growing gentler…_

"There is nothing left for me "home"… I want to stay alone now." _– Zuikaku retorts with a somber tone…_

"Please Zuikaku! It's important we stay together!" _– Nagato pleaded…_

"For what!? So they can come for us again, and kill us off this time?" _– Zuikaku retorted, frustrated –_ "No… It's best to not be remembered… that way, they'll forget us, and will finally be at peace." _– Zuikaku concluded, crossing her arms and closing her eyes, a tone of melancholy as she said so…_

"Oh yeah? Well to bad, because I haven't forgotten "Crane"!" _– A sudden and furious response caught both off guard!_

 _Zuikaku instantly shot up to her feet, grabbing the wooden stick, fear exuding from her expression! Nagato rose up quickly too! She looked behind to spot the perpetrator of said voice! In the dark of night, steps rang towards the house, the mysterious figure's silhouette becoming ever so visible as she neared the front porch…_

 _First became visible a silver shine, from something being pointed at them… Nagato instantly took a step back! A gun! A Colt 1911 handgun was being pointed at them from afar… Then, a few steps latter, they could see in the dim-light the features of the perpetrator…_

 _A woman, not much taller than Zuikaku, approached… Her dark black hair contrasted with her pure blue eyes, which had white stars in her pupils, her pearly-white skin becoming more obvious in the candle lights… She wore a light-blue knee long skirt and a light-blue shirt, with a black belt with a golden belt buckled which had the U.S Navy insignia emblazoned on it… She had a long simple grey jacket, wore black high-heel shoes with brown stockings… In her hair, around her head specifically, protruded what seemed to be communication's equipment… Nagato recognized that it was antennas for radar and Anti-Air early warning radar…_

"End of the road, "Crane"! Time to put you down for good, you little bastard!" _– The woman answered with audible fury and a piercing stare at Zuikaku…_

"W-Who… W-Who are you?" _– Zuikaku pleaded, stepping backwards now at every step the woman took towards her…_

"I guess you deserve that much… Though I expected you to remember me…" _– the woman answered, with a visible grin on her face –_ "Eight ship of the Essex Class Aircraft Carriers! I am USS Lexington!" _– She declared with a thunderous tone, hinting at both pride and anger as she said so –_ "And you are about to be history." _– She finishes in a cold and fearsome tone!_

 _Shock hit Zuikaku, as she froze in place, now unable to back away from the approaching carrier-girl… Lexington had her eyes locked on Zuikaku, her finger on the trigger! It seemed like the end! But Nagato had other plans, as she rapidly dashes in front of Zuikaku and blocks the vengeful sights of Lexington…_

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" _– Lexington demanded, clearly angry at the obstruction…_

"I will not let you hurt her!" _– Came Nagato's stoic but determined response!_

"Who the hell do you think you are!? Get out of the way! NOW!" _– Lexington states with audible fury, shouting the last part… Her hand steady's on target: Nagato in front, as Zuikaku is clearly behind her… Her fingers lock in position; she's ready to take the shot…_

"You want to kill her? You have to go through me!" _– Retorts Nagato, gritting her teeth as she finished delivering that line with anger and hints of stoicism…_

"And just "who" are you exactly?" _– Lexington demands, her frustration clearly exuding from her expression to her tone…_

"Namesake and first ship of the Nagato Class of Battleships! I am Nagato!" – _She answers with great pride, but letting her tone slip into an aggressive one, to try and dissuade her…_

"YOU BITCH!" _– Lexington shout's, holding the gun now with two hand's –_ "You're alive!? Well I'm not about to let that stand! First I'm gonna kill you, "Shot-Caller"! Then I'm sending the "Crane" along with you… TO HELL!"

 _Suddenly, a shout comes from the bushes behind Lexington –_ "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

 _The sound of guns being readied in the darkness spooks both Lexington and Nagato! Eight army riflemen's come out of the darkness, pointing there M1 Garand's at all three! The distraction actually works in Nagato's favor…_

 _She quickly yanks away the wooden stick from Zuikaku's hands, and swings it swiftly, sending one end of it… into the left cheek of Lexington's face! The blow knocks her down; the gun goes loose and falls off to the side… Having successfully disarmed her, Nagato lowers the stick, as Zuikaku peeks over Nagato's side to see were Lexington is…_

 _Very much on the ground, she fell to the right side, on her knees… She brings a hand to caress her left cheek… Her eyes first seemed locked in a state of shock, then she finally shifts them towards Nagato, now with unrelenting fury in them…_

"You… You bitch!" _– Lexington scowls at her, furious that she was humiliated in front of fellow Americans –_ "Your dead, you hear me? DEAD!" 

_She gets up and prepares to advance on her, even without the gun! But someone grabs her arm and stop's her! She looks back and yells…_

"Let go before I hit you!" _– Lexington yells as she struggles to get loose… But then she notices the one who's holding her, and her tone changes –_ "Missouri!?" _– She asks in shock …_

 _The one holding her down was a woman, who stood as tall as Nagato! Her silver hair shined a little in the dim-light, her skin almost as pearly-white as Lexington's, though not as much. Her eyes were a light-yellow with white stars on her pupils… She wore an Admiral's uniform emblazoned with golden and black details in the pure white of the garment (both on the jacket and trousers). She had an Admiral's hat, with details from the super-structure of her class on the template and sides of said hat, complementing all this with black high heels…_

"That's enough Lexington!" _– She exclaimed with a stern tone…_

"The hell it is! I'm gonna kill her!" _– Lexington exclaims while trying to get loose from her grasp…_

"I should have known!" _– Nagato's yell made Lexington and Missouri break their stalemate and mire her with shock –_ "You have a lot of explaining to do, Missouri!"

"Since when does she know you!?" _– Lexington asks Missouri, while pointing to Nagato, her tone clearly filled with both annoyance and anger…_

"Not relevant." _– Missouri curtly answered –_ "What matters is I got her in time." _– She answers, letting out a sigh…_

"Yeah! In time to see me kill that bitch "Crane"! _– Lexington scowls with fury in her eyes, as they lock on to Zuikaku, who immediately cowers behind Nagato!_

"That's not going to happen, "Lex". She's not an enemy." _– Missouri states sternly, as she approaches Nagato…_

 _Nagato stayed on the defensive, her arms slightly outstretched to block any who could try to approach Zuikaku. She could feel the cold of panic induced breaths on her back, Zuikaku being mere millimeters away from being completely pressed against her back, with her right hand on Nagato's right shoulder… Nagato herself had a steel resolve! No one was going to lay hands on her friend!_

"It's alright. We won't hurt you." _– Missouri tried to reassure Zuikaku in a gently fashion…_

"S-Stay away from me!" _– Zuikaku answers terrified, from behind Nagato…_

"I will not let you hurt her!" _– Nagato reaffirmed, both to Missouri and to Lexington, her tone stoic and filled with determination!_

"ENOUGH!" _\- Lexington's yell came out of nowhere!_

 _Nagato had only a few seconds to react, although it was too late! She was rammed and shoved to the ground on the left by Lexington, who now towered over Zuikaku who fell on her knees upon being stripped of her cover! She swiftly and savagely grabbed her by the collar of her dress; Zuikaku vainly grabbing her arms, as if trying to escape, only to be lifted by Lexington who brought her eyes up to hers. A malicious shade of satisfaction seemed to exude from her eyes, although she gritted her teeth in anger, which very much scarred Zuikaku…_

"I have you now, "Crane"!" _– Lexington hissed to her, with a dark and very spiteful tone!_

"N-No! P-Please…! D-Don't hurt me!" _– Zuikaku begged with tears in her eyes, as Lexington lifted her left hand and closed it into a fist…_

"This is for Enterprise!" – _She yelled, as she pulled her left arm as back as she could, the strike now impossible to be stopped…_

 _Zuikaku closed her eyes; she flinched as she prepared for the punch… She no longer felt in control of herself, and she shed tears, as she sobbed, awaiting Lexington's punishment to knock her out…_

 _But Lexington did not strike her… she held her fist back, miring Zuikaku, who sobbed and mumbled for mercy, crying in her hands… It was so tempting… "Just hit her already!" – A voice in Lexington's head yells, but she kept still… She couldn't bring herself to hit her… Lexington dint feel it was out of mercy, nor pity… She came here to kill the one who hurt her best-friend and senior… Yet she couldn't…_

 _It ended with Lexington easing the tension on her left arm, lowering it… Missouri and Nagato seemed to sigh almost in unison as she did so… Then she let go of Zuikaku's dress collar… She watched as Zuikaku fell back to the ground, on her knees and her hands as well, head hanged low, still sobbing…_

"D-Don't hurt me… I-I… I don't want to die…!" _– Zuikaku pleaded; frightened that she was only set loose to be struck at her enemy's leisure…_

"Tchh… What a disappointment…" _– Lexington professed with a heated tone –_ "I thought you'd put more of a fight, "Crane"…" _– She says, in a pose that demonstrated dominance, though her anger still emanated from her eyes…_

 _Zuikaku very slowly raised her head, tears still streaming down her face, fear still very much present in her expression… She had no answer to the carrier-girl, who had much more strength then her… Her eyes had a frightful shine to them, as if she was still pleading…_

 _Then Lexington snapped and stomped one step towards her, raising the back of her right hand around the front of her, taking aim! Zuikaku dragged herself back a bit, and flinched once more, whimpering as she did… Lexington's rage was immense! She had her arm again tensed up, there was Zuikaku cowering before her, and yet… She can't bring herself to do it._

 _Lexington huffed furiously! The steady sounds of her huff's made Zuikaku's whimpers grow a little bit, like a bomb was about to go off, but the explosion was taking too long… And once again, she lowered her hand…_

"That's enough!" _– Missouri shout's, as she gets in front of Lexington and block her path –_ "She's not an enemy and this isn't the "War"! Cut it out "Lex"!

 _Nagato rushed to the side of her friend, embracing her… She needed to shield her, to protect her… Zuikaku very slowly returned the embrace, but her hands shuck and she cried as she pressed herself to Nagato, almost as if begging her to protect her… Nagato looked towards the American ship-girls with anger and said…_

"You need to get the hell away from her, right now!" _– Nagato curtly and angrily retorted, her eyes exuding wrath! Missouri and Lexington were both surprised by her next statement –_ "Because now I won't be trying to stop the fight! I'll start it!" – _She snarls at them!_

"It's ok. Will give you some space." _– Missouri answered in a calm tone, lifting her hands in an apologetic manner. Then she grabbed Lexington's arm and pulled her away outside, while telling the riflemen –_ "It's alright! Stand down!"

 _Nagato watched as the riflemen dispersed and most of them left down the path towards the village, while Missouri and Lexington stood together in front of the house just a few steps away from the path…_

 _She felt Zuikaku place her head on her shoulder, as she pressed herself to her…_

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Zuikaku…" _– Nagato whispered as she gently held her in her arms…_

"Y-you were right…" – _Was the response that was whispered back, in a very startled tone –_ "W-We… n-need to… to stick together…" – _Zuikaku finally whispered, almost dragging the sentence, has fear was still very much affecting her…_

"We're going home, Zuikaku. We're going home…" _– Nagato said as she helped her up…_

 _They left the house towards the village, in each other's arms, while two riflemen marched in front of them and Missouri and Lexington following behind them, though Missouri made sure the "Blue Ghost" followed a bit behind her at all times…_

 ***Flashback end***

"Wow, sounds like Lexington is no joke…" _– Osaka says with a surprised expression, feeling a bit taken aback at how Nagato spoke of the whole ordeal…_

"Yes, she is something alright… But at least I'm glad that everyone walked away from there that day…" _– Nagato concludes with a stoic tone, though she was still deep in thought, like she was when she began to recount such episode…_

"So do you stay in touch with Missouri?" – _Osaka begins in a curious tone…_

"Sort of…" _– Was the only thing Nagato said, before making a disgusted expression at the mention of Missouri…_

"Hey, you two!" _– They suddenly hear, from a bit of distance away! It was Zuikaku who cheerily waved at them as she approached…_

 _Nagato returned a wave back, while Osaka got up and ran towards her, to catch her in a hug! A move which was not unwelcomed, has Zuikaku happily accepted the embrace…_

"Someone is happy to see me today." _– Zuikaku said after a chuckle, Osaka then letting her go, simply smiled and walked beside her…_

 _Both got back and sat beside Nagato who watched them with a smile…_

"So, were you two waiting for me?" _– Zuikaku inquired…_

"Yeah, kind of… But Nagato took the time to tell me about how you met after the war." _– Osaka stated with a gentle tone…_

 _Zuikaku immediately tensed up and seemed to scoot away from the two… Osaka was confused, while Nagato let out a chuckle of her own…_

"Oh Shi… I dint mean to…!" _– Osaka said with a very embarrassed expression…_

"Y-You told her!?" _– Zuikaku asked in a much shaken tone to Nagato…_

"Well…" _– Nagato began a bit embarrassed and shrugging her shoulders, though she had a grin on her face as she did…_

"God, I hate that girl." _– Zuikaku stated with a mortified tone, alluding to Lexington of course…_

"I'm sure she wasn't all that bad. Lexington and you had some story during the war, right?" _– Osaka asked, a bit embarrassed, scratching her cheek with one finger…_

"Yeah right! It took a looooooooong time for us to actually get along…" – _Zuikaku said as she turned her head very flustered…_

"You mean you tangled again?" - _Osaka inquired very enthusiastically –_ "Please tell me, please!" _– She begged as she got right in front of her, her hands interlocked in front of her as she said so…_

"N-No! I…I…" _– She answered, still very much flustered. She looked to Nagato who was now laughing and said –_ "Goddam you, Nagato!" – _but she sighed and finally conceded –_ "Fine… I guess I can tell you about what happened next…"

"Yay!" _– Osaka celebrated with a jump and throwing her arms up. She then settled besides her to listen to Zuikaku, while Nagato smiled, seeing Zuikaku having eased up and being a bit more confortable…_

 ***Author's Note***

 **Wow! This was a big chapter. Thank you for all the support and views. I swear I wanted to make more chapters come out, but I felt like this one was too good of an opportunity to pass up! So here you go guys: one big chapter, with two surprises: the revelation of how I picture Missouri (because I dint exactly left one in the first chapter) and the entry of a character who will appear a bit more in the story: the mean "tsundere", Lexington. I picture her like this because of the story she has with Enterprise (having a nickname similar to Enterprise's, because they served along each other temporarily, so Lexington was dubbed "Blue Ghost") and how she was one of the carriers involved in Zuikaku's sinking. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next chapter ;)**


	5. Ep5 - Big E

***flashback – 1947, Leyte Island's, Philippine's***

 _They made it to the camp… Zuikaku slept in the same tent as Nagato, while Missouri and Lexington got a tent for them to sleep in as well… They waited for four days, because Missouri had informed them that a certain someone had to clear them for travel…_

 _This annoyed Nagato a bit, but Zuikaku was eager to leave. The constant vigilance of Lexington over Zuikaku's every move was certainly not helping the atmosphere at the camp, as Zuikaku still feared retaliation…_

 _Finally, at the fifth day, Missouri called upon Nagato to meet with her on the communications tent of the camp, vacated for the ship-girls to have the aforementioned talk, although the U.S Army Colonel still demanded two guards stay at the entrance of the tent at all times…_

"You're awfully quiet…" _– Missouri remarked…_

"I prefer to keep the conversation focused on what's important." _– came the brisk response of Nagato, who had her arms crossed, standing besides Missouri…_

"Fair enough…" _– Missouri conceded, with a defeated tone… It seemed like she wasn't going to make friends with Nagato so soon…_

 _Meanwhile, standing on opposite sides of the tent, where Zuikaku and Lexington… Zuikaku who was sitting on a wooden chair, nervously observing Lexington on the other side, which paced her side up and down franticly, arms crossed and with an irritated look on her face…_

"Dig a hole to China for me, while you're at it…" _– Nagato commented aloud, obviously at Lexington, with an annoyed expression and an indifferent tone…_

 _Lexington for her part, briefly glared at the battleship-girl, pouted something under her breath and began doing it again with more intensity, both to attempt to annoy her more and also to distract herself from looking at Zuikaku, who would very much make her very livid…_

"Finally! I made it!" _– They heard a cheerful voice from the entrance of the tent…_

 _In walked a woman, taller then all present, even taller than Missouri and Nagato (by about an inch and half, Nagato judged). She had long, curly, blonde hair and bright-blue eyes with white stars on her pupil's. She wore deep blue colored trousers', which had two red stripes and one white strip, on the sides, from top to bottom of said piece; a white shirt as well, complemented by a light-blue tie, with little golden details. She wore on top of that a long sleeve navy shirt, light-blue in color, which had more details in white and yellow, but she wore the sleeves rolled up, revealing her white soft skin; also to note that she wore fingerless white gloves. She also had short-heeled shoes, light-blue in color, with the bottom of them seeming to have a pale-red color, like most ship's keels, letting little hint of black stockings being worn… On her head, she wore something similar to a hair band, though less restrictive, which seemed to have details of Anti-Air/ communication antennas and details from a peculiar super-structure…_

" _Reminds me of a carrier…" – was the thought that echoed through Nagato's and Zuikaku's mind, as both mired the new arrival on the camp…_

"Wow! Looks like the party started without me, huh?" _– The girl inquired to Missouri, with a curious tone, while scanning all the occupants of the tent…_

"Well, not really…" _– Missouri began with a gentle, but slightly embarrassed tone…_

"Enterprise!?" _– Lexington exclaimed! Both excited and surprised at the sight of her senior…_

"Wuuuaaahhh!? E-Enterprise!" _– came a shriek from across the tent, as well as a loud "thump"!_

 _All present looked to the source of the sound to find Zuikaku on the ground, one arm lifted (as if to defend herself) while holding a very terrified expression! Also, the chair was knocked down, as it appeared the mention of Enterprise's name made Zuikaku lose her balance…_

"Wow. Quite the fall there… You alright, miss?" _– Enterprise asked, with a curious tone, though it had hints of concern for the fallen girl, who cowered on the ground…_

"S-Stay away from me "Grey Ghost"!" _– Zuikaku yelled frightened, inching herself back, still on the ground…_

"The "Grey Ghost"…?" _– Nagato remarked –_ "I would have never guessed…" _– she glared at Missouri, who felt a bit embarrassed, being under the scrutiny of Nagato's stare, filled with annoyance and frustration…_

"That's me!" _– came the jovial response of Enterprise, who giggled and held a lighthearted expression and pose. But then, she snapped to a salute and with a more serious tone, she stated –_ "Second ship of the Yorktown Class Aircraft Carriers! I'm the USS Enterprise!" _– She finishes with a confident tone!_

"This just keeps getting worse by the minute!" _– Zuikaku stated aloud with a worried tone, after getting back up on her feet, but backing away even further from the position she initially was at…_

 _Meanwhile, it looked like Lexington was overjoyed with the presence of Enterprise, as she cheered Enterprise's introduction and waved her arms slightly in the air with enthusiasm…_

"Right, so a few things need to be fixed before we get under way…" _– Enterprise declares, returning to her lighthearted expression, but waving a finger in a circular motion up. She starts moving towards Zuikaku…_

"Oh no!" _– Now Zuikaku was definitely terrified, thinking that Enterprise would continue were Lexington left off…_

 _But instead, she was captured in a tight embrace, as Enterprise snuggled to a very much confused and stunned Zuikaku… Meanwhile, Lexington was glaring at her… pretty furiously…_

"My old rival, "Turkey"! Oh, how I've missed our fights." _– Enterprise states with a loving tone, holding Zuikaku close to her, while patting her head…_

"T-Turkey"…!? I don't….!? Whaaaa…!?" _– Zuikaku stammers, still very much stunned by the treatment she is receiving from her "old rival"…_

"That's enough! Get off her, "Crane"!" _– Lexington finally cuts in, with a furious tone, clenching both hands into fists at the sight of Zuikaku receiving affection from Enterprise…_

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" _– Enterprise remarks with an energetic tone, letting go of Zuikaku, who limply falls to her knees, still dazed with the whole ordeal…_

 _Enterprise turns to Lexington, though now she old a look of disapproval towards her junior..._

"That, right there. That's what we need to fix." _– Enterprise declares with a disappointed tone, crossing her arms, while looking down on Lexington…_

"E-Enterprise?" _– Lexington asks confused, now feeling the disapproval stare of Enterprise upon her. She felt uneasy due to feeling that her senior was actually glaring at her!_

"Little "Lex". That's going to be something that you have to let go. This isn't the "War", and Zuikaku's not an enemy anymore, so no more animosity between you two!" _– Enterprise says with a stern tone, while pointing to Lexington, the latter feeling like she's being accused of a crime!_

"What!? But…! But…!" _– Lexington began, waving her hands exasperatedly, with an embarrassed tone and her face blushing…_

"No "But's"! Enough revenge attempts, understood?" _– Enterprise lectured her with a critical look and a point of the finger._

"F-fine… I guess…" _– Lexington averted her eyes, crossing her arms, with an irritated expression…_

 _Meanwhile Zuikaku got off the ground, after hearing all this… She mired nervously Enterprise and Lexington… Enterprise switched her look back and forth between the two and Lexington glared very aggressively towards Zuikaku…_

"Not good enough!" _– exclaims Enterprise, with a determined tone, which made both Zuikaku and Lexington flinch and look at her with a perplexed gaze. She points towards Lexington with a smile and states jovially –_ "So there's only one way to solve this: you need to hug Zuikaku!"

"Whaaaaa…!?" _– Lexington yells, struck with confusion!_

"Eeehhhhhhh…!?" _– Zuikaku soon follows her with one yell of her own, but she's more frightened then confuse!_

 _Nagato and Missouri, who had been observing the whole ordeal with confusion, now flinch with looks of concern, as four nights ago the two carrier girls shared a not so "touchy-feely" kind of moment…_

"Hell no!" _– Lexington fires off immediately, with an angry tone, though she had a very heavy blush on her cheeks…_

"I'll pass, thank you!" _– Zuikaku follows after with an insecure tone, but having a blush of her own…_

"Little "Lex"!" _– Enterprise looks at Lexington with a determined look and states with a powerful tone –_ "Hug Zuikaku! Now."

"E-Enterprise, you're not really expecting me to…" _– she begins, with a confused expression and still very much embarrassed, but Enterprise's determined look confirms her fears –_ "Y-You… You actually want me to do it!?"

"I really don't want any part of this!" _– Zuikaku states embarrassed, while shaking her head, still blushing from the suggested action… She looks towards the Battleship-girls and says in a frightened tone, still blushing obviously –_ "Wont you two do something!?"

 _Nagato and Missouri merely shuck their heads very gently as to not have Enterprise try and bring her shenanigans their way as well…_

"C'mon! A little hug won't hurt." _– Enterprise states joyfully, bringing her hands together…_

 _Zuikaku and Lexington mired each other very awkwardly… both blushing, confused and very much uncomfortable with all of it… Both Missouri and Nagato observe, as the two awkwardly try to open their arms to embrace each other, only to fall back as the other attempts to copy said movements… They do this for about two minutes without closing in on each other or actually getting into an embrace…_

 _Enterprise slams her right foot on the ground and shouts –_ "Either you two hug each other, or so help me god, I will force you two into said hug!"

 _The combined flinch of Zuikaku and Lexington actually made them come closer together… They recover from the scare, and again… awkwardly begin the proceedings again, although this time they make it to an embrace… But a very awkward one at that, as it is visible that they are both tense and embarrassed and to top it all off, the hug does not even last two seconds…_

"What!? That's it!?" _– Enterprise enquires dumbfounded…_

"I hugged her, "E"! Don't say I didn't, because I did!" – _Lexington said embarrassed, while waving her arms to form a cross, as to say she was done with the whole ordeal…_

"I've shared hugs with "Sara" that had more impact than that! Come on Little "Lex", put some effort into it! Some love!" – _Enterprise said with an energetic tone, motioning to Lexington to do it again…_

"Someone get me out of here…" _– Zuikaku sighed as she said so with a depressed tone. Somehow, the combination of "Impact" and "Love" on the same sentence, made her very, very uncomfortable…_

"No, I'm not hugging her again!" _– Lexington states very embarrassed, as she crosses her arms, now blushing heavily…_

"Alright, that's it! If a hug won't do, then it has to be a kiss!" _– Enterprise says with powerful tone, as a devious smirk forms on her lips._

"OH GOD WHY!?" – _Both Zuikaku and Lexington shout, backing away from Enterprise, now with a full red-face both…_

"Maybe we should all take it down a tone…" _– Missouri attempts to step in, with a nervous tone…_

"Don't interfere, "Mou"! I'll get to you and Nagato in a minute." _– Enterprise tells her with a provocative tone and a wink of the eye towards her…_

 _Nagato and Missouri both flinch, Missouri mostly out of embarrassment, while Nagato does so, a bit out of fear… "This girl has no brakes!" – Nagato thought as Enterprise turned back to Lexington and Zuikaku again…_

"Big "E"! Please! I don't want to!" _– Lexington pleaded, falling to her knees with a startled tone. She interlocked her hands together, as her eyes seemed to let out hints of worry…_

"I'll take the longer hug, if I'm being honest." _– Zuikaku whimpered, still having a very deep blush…_

"Come here you two!" _– Enterprise yells as she begins stomping towards Zuikaku, who's the closest of the two._

"No, no, no!" _– Zuikaku whimpers as she backs up from the approaching carrier-girl who looks like is about to devour her._

 _Then, out of nowhere, a yelled is heard -_ "SCREW IT!" _– It was Lexington who shouted desperately, as she launched herself towards Zuikaku…_

 _The dive-tackle actually worked, as Enterprise was about to grab Zuikaku with both arms, she suddenly finds in front of her nothing but empty space… She turns to the left to see Lexington pick up Zuikaku, who found herself held in a strong embrace, and Lexington's blue eyes lock with Zuikaku's green/gray eyes… They stood in that embrace for a hard minute, both very embarrassed and blushing deeply, and then… Lexington smacks her lips on Zuikaku's lips!_

 _Nagato and Missouri actually look on, both admired and bewildered, Enterprise jumped up and down waving her arms with enthusiasm… For a few long seconds Lexington held Zuikaku, then finally releasing her from the "heartfelt" kiss…_

"Is she always like this?" _– Nagato whispers with a perplexed tone to Missouri who is still having trouble believing what she is seeing…_

"Yeah… She has a sort of "one-track" mind often…" _– Missouri answers back with astonishment and a bit of confusion…_

"Yay! Love blossoms between former enemies! It's like it was meant to be!" – _Enterprise declares playfully, as she brings her hands together and motions from left to right in a soft loving movement…_

 _Meanwhile, Zuikaku has to be held by Lexington, as the former has what looks like cartoonish swirls in her eyes, like she had the air sucked out of her… Lexington who's holding her in her arms, has her head hang back and her tongue out while still very much blushing… She's letting out some very heavy breaths as she seems to be regretting the "forced" action…_

"Ah god… That… was horrible…" _– Lexington declared between breaths as she mentally kicked herself for actually going along with the idea of a kiss…_

"I think I'm having a nightmare…" _– Declares a bewildered Zuikaku, still too stunned and surprised to make sense of what just happened…_

"I'm proud of you two! Come here, "lovebirds"!" _– Enterprise says with glee, as she catches both into an embrace…_

"So I guess this… whatever "this" was… clears us to return to Japan?" _– Nagato cuts in, with a stern expression, hoping to put the ridiculous situation behind…_

"Hmm? Oh right! You were cleared a day ago. I just wanted to get these two to get along." _– Enterprise declares joyfully with a smile, her eyes closed, with an expression that seems to show no regret for what she just made happen…_

"You did this on purpose!?" _– came the shocked responses of Zuikaku and Lexington who still found themselves "stuck" in Enterprise's hug…_

"It was worth it. You two are starting to get along!" _– Enterprise declared after a chuckle, tightening the embrace…_

"There's no way I'm getting along whit her, just because I kissed her!" _– Lexington pouts very embarrassed that she had been caught in one of Enterprise's shenanigans…_

"That's not how it works! That's not how any of this works!" _– Zuikaku says with a confused tone…_

"So what now? You are going to fight each other again?" _– Enterprise inquires with an unconvinced look upon the two, as she set's them free from her embrace, in front of her…_

 _The two carrier-girls mired each other with embarrassment, as both are still blushing very deeply… Before, Lexington would just probably snap right to attack Zuikaku, the latter probably jumping away to run, but now it was an awkward silence and confused stares… Both had no idea of what to do after the dreaded "kiss"…_

"N-no…" _– both stammer the response at the same time, which prompts a smile on Enterprises face…_

"Good, now move along. I have to take care of our bigger friends here…" _– Enterprise declares jovially, as she pushes the two to the side, forcing them to hang on to each other to not fall with the force of the push…_

"Honestly…" _– Nagato commented with a sigh, face palming to the whole ordeal… But when she looked back up, Enterprise was even more close to her with a gigantic grin on her face –_ "Miss Enterprise…?"

"Hei Nagato! You and Missouri don't seem too friendly, from what I'm hearing…" _– Enterprise begins with a joyful tone, still holding that grin…_

"Let me stop you right there!" _– Nagato states in a stern tone, lifting one of her hands, palm facing forward, to Enterprise –_ "The answer is "no", so please, let us get going at once."

"Aaahhh…! C'mon, it will be fun!" _– Enterprise momentarily loses the smile and pleads with a sad tone, while holding both hands together…_

"No!" _– Declared Nagato curtly, moving past Enterprise and moving to the exit…_

"Aaaahhh… She's no fun…" _– Enterprise declares, as she gives a little tap to Missouri with her elbow, winking at her…_

"D-don't worry. I'm used to it…." _– Missouri declares with a sad smile, her expression seemingly a bit depressed…_

 _They move to the outside, where Enterprise is already chuckling at the sight of Zuikaku and Lexington, who are still holding each other… The two girls, though not as tense as before, still blushing, while Nagato looks on with an inquisitive stare…_

 ***Flashback end***

"You actually kissed her?" _– Osaka asks, though she chuckles and holds a smile…_

"She kind of kissed me, not the other way around!" _– Zuikaku declared, while averting Osaka's eyes, to hide her blush…_

"I think it was for the best. You two really needed to put the past behind you." _– Nagato declares with a smile, as she held a more relaxed pose…_

"Oh yeah!? Then why don't you go kiss Missouri?" _– Zuikaku retorted with an angry tone, though she was still very much blushing as she said so…_

"Ahem… I hum… Missouri, I mean… We're professionals, we don't need that sort of thing…" _– declared a very embarrassed Nagato, as she crossed her arms, starting to blush… Osaka chuckled again, while observing her reaction…_

"Yeah right…" _– Zuikaku concluded with a frustrated stare at her, but then sighed and returned to a more neutral expression –_ "Say it's about time we should go get Fusou, right?"

"Yes, it would probably be best." _– Nagato declared returning to her relaxed demeanor…_

 _Osaka switched looks between the two with a curious look –_ "What do you mean?" _– She asks…_

"Well Fusou normally get carried by a nurse around the base, because she's in a wheel-chair…" _– Zuikaku began with a concerned tone, her head lowering as she said so…_

"But she needs to get used to walking again. She hasn't lost her strength, she just has trouble with her balance sometimes…" _– Nagato finishes with a concerned tone, though she seems to pass a sadder smile…_

"Then let's go find her!" _– Osaka declared with a joyful tone, while bringing her hands up, tightened with enthusiasm…_

 _The three got up and started walking towards the infirmary of the Naval District…_

 ***Author's Note***

 **And there's another chapter! Hope you enjoyed! And one more OC for the roster of this Fanfic: the ever so lovely, Enterprise! Yes, I know. There is a LOT of Enterprise fanfic's out there, but I decided to have my interpretation of Enterprise here. Well, we will carry on to Fusou next, and maybe introduce a few more KC characters down the line. Until the next chapter, bye everybody ;)**


End file.
